<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[super × sinatraa] him &amp; i by remornia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405774">[super × sinatraa] him &amp; i</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/remornia/pseuds/remornia'>remornia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Overwatch RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Chronological, Pre-Slash, San Francisco Shock, Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/remornia/pseuds/remornia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>вот, что получаешь, когда играешь с огнём.</p><p>super × sinatraa drabble collection</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>sinatraa | Jay Won/super | Matthew DeLisi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. if the homie wants a kiss, homie gets a kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>таймлайн: первый буткэмп в Корее</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Полчаса.</p><p>Пол-грёбаных-часа он носился вокруг дома (по настоянию Супера), едва не врезавшись пару раз (снова в Супера), чтобы потом самостоятельно пригвоздить Вайолета (не Супера!) к стене?</p><p>Разочарование от увиденного заставляет ДеЛиси закатить глаза.</p><p>Синатре явно больше не наливать. </p><p>Пусть и погода на улице терпимая, по коже вдруг пробегает холодок — и нет, он не думает о происходящем, скорее глядя на тех как вымученный выходками детей родитель, чем чувствуя нечто противоречивое.</p><p>— Ты действительно, на сто процентов этого хочешь? — Джей хитрит, выдыхая вкрадчивое уточнение у самого уха Минки.</p><p>Кажется, Мэтт сейчас сможет рассмотреть обратную сторону своего затылка.</p><p>— Конечно, п-просто сделай это, — Вайолет воодушевлён не меньше и взгляда от тиммейта отвести не может, поглощая омутами чуть расширившихся зрачков.</p><p>Резкий хлопок в ладоши отвлекает их друг от друга.</p><p>— Господа, — Супер не выдерживает, — безумно рад за ваш сложившийся союз, но пора и честь знать — быстро в здание.</p><p>И прежде чем успевает добавить что-то ещё, видит, как Синатраа, смотря только на него, быстро касается губ напротив своими.</p><p>Температура вокруг падает градусов на сорок.</p><p>Он пожимает плечами, мол, как хотите, и, обняв себя руками, идёт к дверям, за которыми слышится приглушённый шум, — остальные члены команды до сих пор бодры и выжимают из внепланового выходного максимум; хорошо, внутри остался Грант, — единственный, кому Мэтт доверил бы присмотр за чемпионской песочницей.</p><p>Однако покой, похоже, ему только приснится (и не факт, что сегодня).</p><p>— Ревнуешь? </p><p>— Ты себя слышишь, стёклышко? — косой взгляд, чтобы убедиться, в порядке ли друг, осекается о выражение лица.</p><p>Этот ублюдок скалится.</p><p>Супер едва не спотыкается на ступеньках.</p><p>— Так что, хочешь один такой, м? — Синатраа приподнимает брови, играя на его самообладании, и прихватывает парня под локтем, при случае готовый поймать.</p><p>— Знаешь, я передумал, — он продолжает гнуть свою линию, оборачиваясь, чтобы найти отставшего саппорта и минуть при этом взглядом лучшего друга. — Проветрись, а потом возвращайся, когда в дурной башке появятся намёки на умные мысли. Вайолет, ты как там? </p><p>Открывая двери, ДеЛиси не ожидает подлости.</p><p>Напарник подаётся вперёд, оттаскивая его к соседней стене, только они пересекают порог, и не даёт вставить ни слова — вжимается в чужие губы с отчаянной жадностью, едва не срываясь на рычание. Мэтт сначала теряется, но и в долгу затем не остаётся, плавясь от каждого касания, которые втайне представлял не раз и не два, — и реальности воображение проигрывало.</p><p>Мир вокруг быстро выгорел и утих, оставив за собой вспышки фейерверков, сверкающие сейчас на обратной стороне век; да, похоже, этот день — дар, вознаграждение за всё время, что Суперу приходилось терпеть его лучшего соперника и худшего союзника в одном. </p><p>И он яростно льнёт навстречу, стремясь перехватить инициативу, напомнить, кто здесь лидер, пока дыхание не заканчивается, а рассудку не возвращается прежняя трезвость.</p><p>Стоп, они что...</p><p>Прояснившийся взгляд блуждает по помещению, огибая каждого из членов команды, но не поднимаясь к глазам, иначе Мэтт сгорит на месте и всё, поминай как звали; ладони тянутся к лицу, чтобы он мог спрятаться, пусть и ненадолго, до того момента, как в голову не придёт план действий.</p><p>Однако прежде неосторожно натыкается на безмерно довольного Джея в нескольких сантиметрах от себя.</p><p>— Как насчёт ещё одного? — тот не скрывает ехидства, склоняясь к его уху, и продолжает нависать какое-то время, хотя ДеЛиси всё равно.</p><p>Потому что в мыслях, помимо множества эпитетов, красным сигналом опасности вертится единственное описание произошедшему.</p><p>"Блять."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. california</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>кого-то язык доводит до Киева, кого-то — до майского чемпионата.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>таймлайн: may melee tournament</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— И когда мы узнали, что предстоит иметь дело с Валора.. э-э, Валиантами, то...</p><p>Смех сбивает с мысли. Зои ловит его на слове, он себя сам — на том, что, наверное, слишком загрузился в последнее время.</p><p>Говорить — _к слову _— больше не приходится. Спасибо ведущей, Мэтту остаётся только кивать и самодовольно улыбаться, сохраняя вид короля скамейки и ситуации в целом.</p><p>Ненадолго — пока экран телефона, лежащего в десятке сантиметров от ладони, не подсвечивается, отображая новое сообщение.</p><p>"По Фрейду, бро."</p><p>Конечно, _он_ же смотрит. </p><p>Когда интервью заканчивается, ДеЛиси расслабленно выдыхает и первым делом тянется ответить. Пальцы, подрагивающие от перевозбуждения — выход в финал турнира никого не оставит спокойным, тем более эмоционального капитана, — попадают по клавишам через раз, однако складное сообщение получается быстро. </p><p>"Это и всё, что ты хотел сказать после сегодняшнего матча?"</p><p>На обратной стороне (в другом штате, если быть точнее) закатывают глаза. </p><p>"Вот в моё время..." — летит незаконченный ответ, но Супер, кажется, не ждёт и отправляет в ту же секунду:</p><p>"Просто признайся — сидишь жалеешь, что все хилинг и лавры достаются не тебе."</p><p>И наступает тишина. </p><p>Мэтт смотрит на экран минуту, смотрит две — статус Джея не меняется, оставаясь, как и прежде, "в сети", однако на этом общение замирает. Осознание причины приходит следом: не обида, не недопонимание — ностальгия, о которой ещё месяц назад никто не мог и помыслить. </p><p>Течение времени беспощадно — вновь понимает ДеЛиси, бросая взгляд на часы: до встречи в финале с командой, которая одержит верх над другой в предпоследнем матче на этот день, остаётся около часа-полутора; не так много, чтобы бороться с нахлынувшим в одиночку. </p><p>"Я скучаю." — короткое признание перечеркивает всю тираду до, и Супер выдыхает, видя, как под контактом Синатры появляется заветное "печатает".</p><p>"Я заметил," — он почти уверен, что бывший напарник на той стороне растянул губы в своей невыносимой улыбке, и улыбается сам. "Я тоже. Кого ждёшь в финале?"</p><p>"Все ставят на игру с Филадельфией. Мне, впрочем, разницы нет."</p><p>"Тогда дело осталось за малым, м?" — теперь уверенность бьёт через край; — "Потрясите мир снова."</p><p>И иного исхода, кроме как победить, быть и не может.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (still) california</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>таймлайн: пост-summer showdown</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>С тех пор, как был объявлен первый турнир по Валоранту, обещание смотреть все _его_ матчи стало работать и в обратную сторону. </p><p>Что такого в этом Валиа... — а, снова оговорился, — Супер решительно не понимал, пусть и знал причину ухода Синатры.</p><p>И больше всего ждал возвращения. </p><p>О том, конечно, речи не шло — друг выглядел поистине воодушевлённым и снова горел делом, которым занимается, что Мэтта несколько (и очень эгоистично) задевало.</p><p>Но будучи честным с собой признавал — за улыбку на лице и блеск в глазах готов закрыть собственные на тоску. </p><p>Та жить не мешала, хотя иногда портила настроение изрядно: так, например, игра на ДПС-роли получалась не особо складной, потому что флэшбэки на совместные дуэли или блистательные перформансы лучшего друга могли застать внезапно; кажется, кто-то из тиммейтов даже шутил на эту тему, сравнив Супера с мемной картинкой, где к озадаченной чихуахуа прифотошопили вертолеты.</p><p>Пожалуй, желание доказать неправоту горе-комедиантов и стало стимулом замейнить Гэндзи, стоило только Годсу, ещё одному отошедшему от киберспортивных дел, высказаться о несостоятельности мейн-танков.</p><p>(Здесь появился момент для другого мема — пресловутой таблички "do it for him", которую с уходом Джея переделали и распространили по твиттеру.)</p><p>И разве Мэтт когда-нибудь обращал внимание на разговоры вокруг него? Да, но... он видел цель и не видел препятствий — к несчастью для Бостона.</p><p>Выбор команды противника, без сомнений, играл значимую роль: ходи Супер неделю за тренером, не ходи — окажись на том месте кто-то другой, Красти бы на авантюру не согласился. </p><p>Хватило с него тВоРчЕсКоГо Сигмы в плей-оффе, да.</p><p>Час Х, однако, близился.</p><p>Капитану Шока не сиделось на месте, и доставалось всем; Моль, увидев перемены в ролевом составе, напрочь отказался играть и аргументировал это нежеланием становиться соучастником грандиозного позора — но ДеЛиси было не остановить.</p><p>Одна карта, вторая, третья — кажется, не успели они начать, как торжествования на лице Мэтта хватило бы осветить самые тёмные районы Лос-Анджелеса. Во-первых, утереть поднявшим его на смех тиммейтам нос всегда здорово, в-остальных — всё внимание кастеров, зрителей и, возможно, кое-кого ещё сейчас было приковано к нему, как и после, во время интервью.</p><p>Звезда роли, этого матча, а главное экрана, любимец (что бы та не утверждала) публики, — он не сразу заметил исчезновение активной части команды из общей зоны, оставшись с погасшим монитором наедине.</p><p>Чтобы услышать:</p><p>— Знаешь, если ты хотел меня вернуть, то мог выбрать способ попроще, — вкрадчиво и ехидно, будто за подобное представление ему надлежала хорошая трепка.</p><p>Коллекционной репликой катаны, которую Синатраа шутки ради даже прихватил с собой — на которую Супер не обратил никакого внимания, приковав жадный восторженный взгляд к её обладателю. </p><p>И в отличие от оружия он, опиравшийся сейчас плечом на дверной косяк, был настоящим. </p><p>А впрочем... сил вынести урок хватит — пусть только _друг_ остаётся подольше.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. cinnamon boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>or SINnamon?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fix-it, осознанные бе ды с каноном в угоду исключительному комфорту.</p><p>таймлайн: апрель-май 2020.</p><p>insp: lana del rey — cinnamon girl</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Здóрово же ты их заинтриговал.</p><p>Мягкий свет утра распадается по комнате косыми полосами, утопая складках одеяла и заставляя воздух вокруг золотиться. Но ничто не сравнится в сиянии с глазами — глазами человека, который верил и не зря.</p><p>С души будто падает огромная скала. </p><p>— А ты правда думал, что я так сделаю? — Джей рядом кривится: рассматривает своим взглядом-насквозь и щурится, смущённый внезапной вспышкой; у Мэтта появляется секунда-другая навести порядок на лице и вернуть привычное незамысловатое выражение.</p><p>Серьёзно, не признаваться же в сомнениях, подтачивавших его самообладание до нынешнего момента.</p><p>— Не поверю, что ты не видел ни одного моего стрима, — ДеЛиси беззлобно возмущается, но выдыхает – фееричный актёр и лжец, каких поискать.</p><p>Убедить аудиторию оказалось легче, чем он ожидал, убедить напарника — задача непосильная.</p><p>— Видел. Ты так уверенно даже против Титанов на точках не стоял. — азиат усмехается и сменяет дознание на милость, смахивая растрепавшуюся чёлку со лба Мэтта.</p><p>Подобное 'доверие' — иначе не назовёшь, на счёт чего тоже найдётся особое мнение — распаляет Супера ещё больше, но ответного укола он не находит — увязает в солнечном янтаре, который исчезает за сомкнутыми веками, стоит расстоянию сократиться.</p><p>Они целуются, как и всегда, противоречиво — борются за первенство решительно и жадно, не сдерживая и нежной заботы, без которой наверняка бы так не сблизились.</p><p>— Я верил, что слухи врут, — ДеЛиси наконец делает первый вдох и первый шаг к стадии принятия, на что Джей улыбается, коротко касаясь чужого лба губами. — Но ты выглядел слишком озадаченным в последние дни, и мне не хотелось давить с расспросами. Много там тебе предложили?</p><p>— В, как ты бы сказал, брендовом эквиваленте – достаточно, — Синатраа прикрывает глаза и откидывается на подушку, впрочем, парня не отпуская и по инерции притягивая к себе. — Хотя вряд ли больше. Того, что есть у меня здесь, не сможет дать никакой Валорант.</p><p>И все проблемы, — назойливые СМИ и обсуждения, перевивающиеся в твиттере цепочками; переживания и бессонные опасения, которые в последнее время мешали жить — они остаются за пределами нового касания и нового утра, укрывающего обоих в рассеянных объятиях.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. your love could start a war</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>таймлайн: t-mobile dps tournament, sept 2020</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— И я, ваш чемпион второго этапа, чемпион лиги Overwatch, чемпион мира... </p><p>— Разбудите меня, когда он заткнётся.</p><p>Кажется, кому-то вскоре предстоял серьёзный разговор. </p><p>Но времени до того хватало — турнир от спонсоров, объявление которого Супер начал, конечно, со своих званий, обещал затянуться. Играли все, кроме Моли и Синатры — и если первому нездоровилось, второй предпочел понаблюдать.</p><p>Так, например, вид Анса, оборачивающего вокруг шеи главного танка Шока ремешок победителя прошлого турнира, вызывал вопросы.</p><p>От навязчивых мыслей Джея отвлекло начало игры. Уже знакомый формат — экостанция "Антарктика", дуэль один на один, комментируемая приглашённым на этот раз Джейком, и безудержное веселье в чате. На какой-то момент азиат даже пожалел, что отказался участвовать (когда на арене появился Анс), но карма настигла захватчика быстро.</p><p>Захватчика — потому что никто не смел вызывать ревность у Синатры, возможно, того и не зная.</p><p>Хотя какая это ревн...</p><p>Улыбка, растянувшаяся на губах Мэтта, едва не заставила Джея дернуться. Сколько он так смотрел на напарника, потерявшись в мыслях? Судя по выражению лица того, достаточно долго, чтобы выдать себя. Супер слишком хорошо знал разнообразие взглядов лучшего друга, и теперь приходилось соображать, как выкрутиться.</p><p>Азиат видел, с каким нетерпением ДеЛиси досиживал последние матчи — качался на кресле, заламывал руки; конечно, предвкушал момент уличения в том, что заметил, и параллельно с этим устраивал публике шоу. Будь здесь Грант, они бы вместе закатили глаза и мученически вздохнули, но сегодня Джей отдувался в одиночку.</p><p>Как и Супер — комментируя (читай: постоянно стеная, что ему не хватает Синатры, ведь в прошлый раз у них вышло отличное дуо).</p><p>То самое "вскоре" наступило быстрее ожидаемого для одного и дольше — для другого. Джей не успел ретироваться, чтобы не стать следующей частью ужина Мэтта (досталось бедному Минки — от интервьюерских наклонностей капитана команды было не так просто сбежать); тот же чуть не растерял весь энтузиазм.</p><p>Гордый марш Италии Корея встречала со скепсисом и хищным прищуром.</p><p>— Я видел, как ты смо-...</p><p>— Да, ты прав, с этим ты смотришься гораздо лучше, — Синатраа ухмыльнулся, поддевая пальцами ремешок на чужой шее, с лёгкой руки Вайолета застегнутый вновь.</p><p>Супер сглотнул, пытаясь осознать ситуацию, в которой они оказались.</p><p>На виду у всех, между прочим.</p><p>Где-то позади послышался щебет Раскала, увлечённо вводящего Тайо в курс дела (да такими словами, что Мэтт не глядя протянул в их сторону руку с очевидно непристойным жестом); Чой и Смурф, абсолютно незаинтересованные, уткнулись в мониторы, запуская поиск матча в дуо, а Твайлайт пропал в неизвестном направлении. </p><p>— Придурок, — Супер медленно облизал пересохшие губы, не в силах оторвать взгляд от глаз напарника, всё продолжавшего ухмыляться.</p><p>— Приятно познакомиться. А я, знаешь ли, чемпион второго этапа, чемпион лиги О...</p><p>— Боже, заткнись.</p><p>— Заставь.</p><p>Стоило им пулей вылететь из тренировочной, как остальные смогли вздохнуть спокойно.</p><p>День всё ещё продолжался.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. are you still talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hey jay look at me ahaha</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>таймлайн: буткэмп в Корее, 26 nov 2019</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Эй, Джей, как дела? </p><p>И ноль реакции. </p><p>Оставить это просто так было нельзя. Голос Супера в чате команды становился всё громче, но Синатраа, кажется, напрочь забыл о существовании напарника. </p><p>Будто бы они сейчас не сидели друг напротив друга и волей случая их не закинуло в матче на одну сторону. </p><p>— Дже-е-ей, как поживаешь?</p><p>Спустя ещё несколько секунд молчания Мэтт наконец получает ответ. </p><p>И, конечно, расцветает.</p><p>Сердце предчувствует катастрофу — задуманная шалость взорвёт чат, но добьётся ли он желаемого результата? Ничто не волновало Супера так, как возможная реакция напарника: сможет тот сохранить лицо, если ДеЛиси позволит себе немного больше?</p><p>— Эй, Джей, подожди...</p><p>Синатраа и не успевает отвлечься, вопросительно хмыкая.</p><p>— Посмотри на меня.</p><p>И он смотрит. Скептически, начиная закатывать глаза — да что Мэтту нужно вообще? До старта матча остаются доли секунд, но бросить всё хочется раньше: в момент, когда напарник, безмерно довольный собой, вновь возвращает взгляд к монитору. </p><p>Чат обоих игроков сходит с ума, обсуждая воздушный поцелуй и потенциальные отношения друзей, на что Синатраа не реагирует никак, а Супер, кажется, готов и повторить.</p><p>Оставлять это просто так нельзя — теперь озадачен Джей.</p><p>Следующие минут десять он слишком часто ловит на себе взгляд Мэтта, что доводит азиата до молчаливого бешенства. Недостаток внимания? Это никогда не заканчивается ничем хорошим, и сегодня напарник взвоет от его переизбытка.</p><p>Матчи сменяют друг друга, ажиотаж утихает, и трансляцию Синатраа завершает на спокойной ноте. Бросает что-то про усталость, краем глаза незаметно наблюдая за Супером (вот уж кто не знает подобного состояния, а после встаёт в середине дня). Тот всё играет и играет — по оживлённости чужой речи легко понять, когда подходит время перерыва.</p><p>И когда подходить Джею.</p><p>— Эй, Мэтт.</p><p>ДеЛиси давится вдохом. Застали врасплох — иначе не сказать; только он поворачивается к азиату, собираясь объяснить недавнюю выходку и теряясь в мыслях, как оказывается пойман в ловушку цепких пальцев.</p><p>Синатраа подхватывает его за подбородок и резко сокращает расстояние между лицами. Супер готов сгореть заживо: сжимает в ладонях подлокотники кресла и избегает прямого взгляда, не находя себе места от смущения. Но Джея не остановить — он целует напарника так же жарко и жадно, как тот поглощал его глазами; оттягивает нижнюю губу и нарочито медленно проводит по ней языком, не давая от себя отстраниться. Вон медлит — обзор камеры закрыт спиной и чату остаётся только догадываться, что происходит на самом деле, пока азиат упивается своей маленькой местью.</p><p>По ощущениям проходит вечность, по факту — едва ли минута, спустя которую Синатраа ретируется в номер со скоростью света. Собственные щеки покалывает жаром, однако ничто не волнует Джея больше, чем реакция напарника. Сможет ли тот сохранить лицо после ответной шалости?</p><p>—...Мэтт, посмотри на нас. — ДеЛиси трясут за плечо, и он наконец откликается, оглядывая окруживших его Минки и Гранта.</p><p>Парень моргает, пытаясь сообразить, что это было и было ли это вообще. Чат рябит в глазах, лицо горит пламенем, он делает глубокий вдох...</p><p>Где-то наверху в то же время пытается прийти в себя один Джей.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. video games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>таймлайн: autumn 2020</p><p>два твита, которые чудесным образом связала фантазия</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты сделал чТО?! </p><p>— Перестань орать, остальные ещё спят.</p><p>— Мы тоже! И теперь в этом уверена и половина твиттера! — Мэтт ткнул парню в лицо экраном с открытой лентой, где самая внимательная часть публики вычисляла взаимосвязь между сообщениями двух игроков.</p><p>"Как жизнь?" — гласило то, что Супер отправил несколько минут назад. Четыре секунды видео и сонное лицо — как там можно было что-либо высмотреть?</p><p>Оказалось, можно — едва заметный контур плеча попался кому-то на глаза, а дальнейшие события только укрепили догадки. </p><p>— Будто они не были и ра-ай!-ньше, — получив кулаком в бок, Джей стянул с парня одеяло и завернулся в то, пытаясь защититься.</p><p>— Кто тебя вообще заставлял цитировать тот твит, — в ход пошла подушка.</p><p>Синатраа смерил Супера хмурым взглядом. Откуда он знал, что ответ на булыжник в огород про- и не очень геймеров вызовет такой резонанс? "Взрослые мужчины, до сих пор тратящие время на видеоигры, спросите себя... как давно у вас был секс?"</p><p>"Пять минут назад," — гласило то, что Джей отправил немногим позже Мэтта. Три слова, до шутливого серьёзные, и больше ничего — как можно было свести это к потрясающей догадке?</p><p>— Кто вообще заставлял тебя снимать видео? — от нового тычка азиат всё же увернулся.</p><p>— Мир должен знать, что солнце встало и начался новый день...</p><p>— Какой же ты молодец, — Синатраа надул губы и карикатурно продолжил: — проснулся в два часа дня, просто умничка.</p><p>Супер закатил глаза.</p><p>— Даже ведёшь себя, как я. Теперь у них точно не будет сомнений, что мы спим, — сбоку послышался смешок.</p><p>— Сейчас шесть утра. </p><p>— В Америке точно два. И где я не прав?</p><p>— В своём появлении в этой комнате сегодня, — Мэтт спрятал лицо в ладонях и замученно простонал. Свалились же на его голову любопытная фанбаза и узкоглазое ехидство – и всё в один день!</p><p>— Подожди, а не ты ли вчера...</p><p>— Ещё одно слово, и я тебя ударю.</p><p>—...втянул меня в комнату и вжал во-о-он в ту стену? — Джей прищурился и кивнул на пространство рядом с дверью, которую они предусмотрительно заперли накануне. </p><p>— Во-о-он, я повторяю в последний раз! — он сжал пальцы на подушке, что цветом те почти слились с наволочкой, – Супер действительно начинал злиться, но Синатре всё было нипочём. </p><p>— И вчера ты был куда убедите-...</p><p>Резкое притяжение заставило азиата замолчать. Чужие губы требовательно накрыли его собственные и без особой жалости в них вжались, а руки, сцепившиеся на вороте одежды, отрезали все пути к отступлению.</p><p>Джей глухо промычал и навалился на Мэтта, опрокидывая того на кровать. Одеяло полетело в сторону, телефоны, кажется, тоже — места в мире вновь стало мало.</p><p>— Знаешь, ты прав, — промурлыкал ДеЛиси, с жадностью облизываясь. — У нас действительно полно времени до двух.</p><p>Вон сдавленно усмехнулся, но отреагировать ему не дали — чужой язык снова вторгся в рот, лишая остатков дыхания и вышибая мысли.</p><p>Хотя одной место нашлось.</p><p>Видеоигры, определённо, решили их судьбы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>